nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes of the Chimera
"Eyes of the Chimera" '''is the 7th episode of season 3 and 59th overall. ''"Believe it or not."''' Official Description When Casey, Raph, Mikey and Donnie are captured by a new mutant, April and Leo must overcome disabilities in order to save them. Plot Open with a flashback to the previous episode (Race with the Demon, S3 E6) wherein Donnie and Casey are fighting the Speed Demon and are about to be defeated by it when the arrival of the others in the Party Wagon saves the day, as they slam into the mutant car, sending it flying over the nearby cliff. Simultaneously, an eagle eyes a salmon, which has just eaten a worm, swimming in a stream down below and grabs it in its talons before flying off with its catch. Unfortunately for the bird, it happens to fly right by the Speed Demon as it plummets over the cliff, resulting in the bird being doused in Mutagen from head to toe, along with the salmon in its talons, in addition to the worm recently consumed by the fish, causing the three to amalgamate. Now a repulsive Chimera, the former eagle flies off into the night. Presently, in the O'Neil farm barnhouse, April has donned a device on her head - a psychic neuro-transmitter which Donnie created (from technology he salvaged from the Kraang Scout Ship) with the intention of finding out the extent of April's psychic powers by giving her a test (while she's wearing it) that requires her to (try to) determine what the figure on the side of a card facing away from her is. Mikey enters the barn to oversee the results. April expends a lot of mental effort, but fails to identify the object on the opposite side of every card. However, her failures are quick to be redeemed after Donnie increases the frequency of the neuro-transmitter significantly, whereby April has an immediate reaction of telekinetically levitating the cards in the barn, astounding Donnie and Mikey alike. Donnie then speaks to April, but a delay in her verbal response puzzles Donnie. April soon stands up from her chair, but stumbles around the barn, claiming that she can't see her surroundings. April then remarks that she's seeing clouds, further garnering the puzzlement of the two turtle brothers in her presence. In the front yard of the farmhouse, Leonardo, Raphael, and Casey are preparing for a training session, Leonardo ambitiously remarking on the fact that he's feeling alot better than usual and is ready to take both Raph and Casey down. Unfortunately, Leo proves himself wrong while parrying the attacks of his teammates, as he falls to his right knee, once again injuring himself. Raph and Casey make haste to help him up and walk him back to the porch of the farmhouse. Raph and Leo attempt to cheer up a disconcerted Leo, but he botches their attempt, negatively remarking that he can't spar with them, he can only watch, and that that's all he's good for anymore. In the barn, April's obscure vision of the clouds slopes downward and heads directly toward Raph and Casey, upon which April tells Mikey and Donnie that Raph and Casey are under attack, and the two brothers (sans April) make haste to prevent Raph and Casey from being harmed by the apparent thing that April is seeing through the eyes of. As Donnie and Mikey head outside, they discover a behemoth mutant assailing Raph and Casey, true to what April informed them of. Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Casey fight valiantly against the repulsive Chimera, but the beast is far too large for them to catastrophically injure and they are captured by it and taken to the top of a nearby rocky peak, according to what April can see (and feel) through her psychic connection with the Chimera (acquired when Donnie increased the frequency to the neuro-transmitter). On the rocky peak, the creature drops its four victims in its nest, which is filled with numerous human skeletons. They seek to escape the nest and rush into a crack of the mountain. Donatello and Michelangelo fail to fall into a boiling water under pressure, a kind of geyser that seems about to wake up. None of them took his spear grapple alone Raphael rope. Meanwhile April and Leonardo are trying to figure out how to climb the peak, with the injury to the turtle. April suddenly starts behaving like a hen, and want to eat Leonardo. Even before leaving the farm, she felt having starving, much like that of Michelangelo. Leo regrowth, and without realizing it at first, recovering the knee in place. Now they can go to the rescue of their friends. Raphael launches kusarigama Mikey, attached to his rope. But when they climb the wall, the chimera raised its long neck into the hole and cut its beak rope. This time, more rope to climb, and time is short. Leonardo and April reached the top of the peak shortly after and found the hole where the others are retained turtles and Casey. They do not have the time to help them as the chimera comes back and catch his talons. But Leo does not stay very long retained, he defeated the clutches of the animal, and goes on his neck, releasing the same time April. Chimera changes course, moving from above the clouds in a lake and then returns to the forest canopy before crashing into the hole through which fell turtles and Casey. The monster is offside, but the hole is plugged, the pressure may rise along water geyser; so you have even more to hurry. Leonardo clears the hole by pushing the creature and other climbing by its long neck. There is no time to lose, they evacuate the rocky peak, which explodes. April suddenly sees again with his own eyes. Back at the farm, Donatello apologizes for having tested the machine on April. But since it no longer sees that saw what the mutant saw, she especially regrets what happened to him, the chimera is certainly dead. In fact, a little squirrel who was passing by eating a nut gets caught by the chimera, recovering from under the fallen stones. Debuts * The Chimera Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did not appear in the episode. Production Trivia *When the Chimera got free from being under the rubble, roaring and stone debris flying about, this is a homange to Gargoyles, which Greg Weisman created and he wrote this episode. Quotes * ''"Oh yeah! No more hideous mutants! Booyakasha!"-Mikey * "Um, Donnie? Is this safe?"-April * "Absolutly!"-Donnie * "Is that a tiara? I love tiaras."-Mikey * "Do you feel anything?"-Donnie * "Allright April, focus on the card."-Donnie * "OK, this one is easy."-Donnie * "A worm! Definetly a worm!"-''April * ''"Today I'm taking you both down!"-Leo * "Let's find out!"-Leo * "Ow! No, no. Not again!"-Leo * "Its hopeless!"-Leo * "Mikey!"-Donnie * "I didn't do that! I swear!"-Mikey * "What is this? Is it invisible?"-April * "Um, looks pretty visible to me."-Mikey * "You're seeing things, I'm talking this off!"-Donnie * "Dude, I'm worried about Leo"-Casey * "Yeah, I've never seen him so down."-Raph * Oh, bird, worm an''d fish. Three animals, one body. I know this one, there is like a perfect name for it in mytholigie."-Mikey'' * "Chimera?"-''Donnie * ''"No, turducken, but chimera works."-Mikey * "What? Is that me I'm looking at?"-''April * ''"April? You're blind?"-Leo * "Not exactly, somehow I got a phsychic connection with the monster. Maybe from Donnie's neuro transmitter?"-April * "This is my fault, I summoned this thing"-April * "That's a little difficult right now!"-April * "My point exactly, you can't see, I can't walk..."-Leo * "How long do we got? An hour?"-Raph * "Less, then we're Turtle soup..."-Donnie * "Thats good, right?"-Casey Errors *April said that she summoned The Chimera, however, its existence is because of Speed Demon's explosion. **However, she might've thought that because she just learned about it. *When Michelangelo was talking about what to name the Chimera, his voice wasn't matching his lips. Gallery *Eyes of the Chimera/Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes